THE HUNTER'S MIDDLE SCHOOL
by rani.alifia
Summary: this is my first story about the school for hunter
1. Chapter 1 : greetings

CHAPTER 1

GREETINGS

"yeah,... i get it already..!" "make sure you come home without any scratch..!, ok...?" "yeah...yeah whatever you say" "ok... bye"

She hung up..., "geez... she shouldn't scold me like that...!"

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself". "My name is Slyvius hanabita. My age is 12, i'm from a family that is not understanding each other. Well... you must be wondering who i'm talking to at phone, she is my twins. I know what i'm saying, but.. me and her are understanding each other not like my other twins or even my parents and big brother (even if i study for searching my father) ... i still hate him..."

"Well... i'm kind of girls who don't talk much and i have a little secret about my past, wanna hear it...?. in my country everyone born under the stars, but... i'm different was born under the 3 star on 6 may 2001. And every people born under the different star, so... they have 1 unique magic or abillty"

"My abillty is the celestial magic and dragon slayer magic.i don't know much about the last star, but... the last star leave a mark in my left eye so i cover it with eyepatch"

"anyway... that all about me, well... they say will be picking up the new student, just like me.. I hope one of them is 12 too...


	2. Chapter 2 : meet new friend

CHAPTER 2

MEET NEW FRIEND

"finally i'm here... Well... i got one day break in this town.." "hmm... sour city, what...! what a funny name", but... before i get off the ship. Something funny happen in front of me, a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes fell in front of me. So.. i help him "are you,ok..?" i said then he said "yeah i'm ok thanks.., what is your name..?" so.. i answer he's question "my name is Slyvius, nice to meet you. How about you..?" Then he said "my name is Gon, nice to meet you..!".

Then two boy (younger than me) help him too..then one of them say "Gon... are you, ok..?" then Gon answer "yeah.. i'm ok" then one of them say "that..good. Gon, who is this cute girl..?"so i answer that question "cute...?, i'm Slyvius. Nice to meet you both.." then the boy with medium blond hair and brown eyes say "oh.. nice to meet you my name is Kurapika..." then the other one with manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with large brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut, say "oh.. and i'm Leorio" so i say.. " you guys is the last one you know..?, so for tonight you don't have any rooms right..?" then they say "YOU..RIGHT...!" then i say "in my room has 2 bed room 1 of them for three people, so.. wanna take it...?" then gon say "wow...! thanks... Slyvius" then kurapika say "is that ok...?" Leorio say "it's ok kurapika"

Then i guide them to my room "here, do you guys want some tea...?" kurapika say "thanks, Slyvius" i say "don't mind, ok... sit there, i prepare the tea"

ONE MINUTE LATER...

"here, the tea.. drink it". After we drink the tea, Gon say "wow this is so tasty" then kurapika say "yeah... how do you make it..?" Leorio say " what flavour is this is so refreshing" then i answer the question "thanks... By the way the flavour is mint is make your body feel fresh, and i make it according to the temperature of the tea"

"ok.. then... can we go now...?, Kurapika..?" says Leorio, kurapika says "fine... let's go, then..!". "what do you two mean...?" i says "it's ok... Slyvius, just had some promise" Gon says that "ok then... can you accompany, me...?. to the magic store around here...?" i say "sure..!. Slyvius, I know where is the nearest magic shop" Gon say "thanks..." i say.

So we're going on the different place, Kurapika and Leorio are going to the town meanwhile me and Gon going to the nearest magic shop. "so.. this is the "magic shop" you..say..?, i must say is near, you know...?" "see..? what i tell you..?" he answer "yeah...yeah, whatever you say.."

"hey...Slyvius..?" say him "yes...?" i say "what do you buy on that shop...?" "i buy some celestial key" "what is "celestial key..?"" "this is the key to summon a celestial spirits" "like pisces, aquarius, and taurus...?" "yeah something like that" "oh.., hey Slyvius... where are your parents..?" "oh.. they alive, maybe.. how about you..?" "um... hard to tell.." "that's ok.. i'm just asking" "hey Slyvius... what do you mean..?" "about what...?" "about "maybe"..?"


End file.
